Fairy Tail Online
by KaRa119
Summary: Lucy is obsessed with a MMORPG called Fairy Tail Online and she spends her time all day long chatting with friends, fighting monsters, and enjoying the fantasy background out there. However, she finds out one of the player she never met lives in the same area as her but never does she know he's closer than she thinks.
1. Chapter 1

**Very different from my other fanfic Mage Dynasty Online I must say but I'm very proud of it.  
**

**Got the idea from my older brother cause he loves MMORPG's. Started playing Legue of Legend**

I hated my life.

By hating it, I meant "A LOT".

Why do I hate it?

Because everyone around me including my family acted like I was such a worthless person.

I'm just a plain, 17 year old blonde haired girl with brown almond eyes but I felt sick and tired living.

I just needed a time of my own.

"Heartfilia! Were you even listening!?"

I looked up at the snotty blue haired teacher who lowered her glasses. Man...that teacher especially loved to pick on me.

"Come up and solve this question!"

I slowly squinted my eyes at the tiny numbers up on the board. X*X=2x-5y. What is X?

"I told you to listen to me when Im speaking! PAY ATTENTION" That grouchy old Miss A shouted at me when I just shrugged.

"Yes. Sir."

I tilt my head and let out a yawn as Miss.A goes back the board. Like always, I never keep my promise. I mean, whats the point of listening to a boring class when the teacher makes everything worse.

"That Lucy Heartfilia's always like that." One of the girls whispers. "Just because she's rich, she thinks she's got the right to be all self centered."

"I know! And annoying as hell! She's such a loser though."

I didn't care less about what the others were talking about. Like I said, thats what I hear everyday. I didn't need this world to understand how I felt.I already have another world where I'm popular and famous there. Where everyone already understands me.

"So...let me guess. You're gonna go back home right after school, eh?" My best and only friend Natsu grinned, waiting for me outside of class. Shame he wasn't one of my classmates though...

"Duh~" I laughed, grabbing him by the arm. Natsu shared the same interest with me but something very different between him and I was that he was one of the hottest and popular guys in our school. I couldn't believe he'd choose to hang out with me when there's all those cool people surround him.

And yes, I was obsessed with MMORPG's. I mean you get to fight monsters, use magic and meet people online. How cool is that? Unffortunately non of the girls at this school whom I've met seemed to like those types. They were just fashion freaks who'd like to seduce guys and gossip around all day. How sick is that?

"Lets go quickly. We have to meet the others at 3:00 o'clock." I said.

"Heartfilia!"

Now what?

I turned around and faced the school rep.

Gray Fullbuster

"Seems like Miss A gave you detention." He said, tossing a note towards me.

"What? Wait, how come?"

The jet black haired boy shrugged, "Beats me."

Great. Just great. My great enemy have just arrived.

Detention

My friends were soooo gonna kill me.

~.~.~.~.~

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO DRAW ON THE DESK HEARTFILIA! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU!"

Man, that woman really should control her volume.

"AND YOU BETTER PAY ATTENTION TO CLASS. THEY'RE ALL FOR YOUR OWN GOOD!"

It's normal for me to have detention but I hated especially today. Why? I MEAN WHO LET THE SCHOOL PREZ IN AS WELL?

Gray Fullbuster...

It was true, he had a lean musculer body, almond eyes with jet black hair and no wonder he was called the school prince. He was fabulously handsome.. but something...made me hate him.

"WHERE ARE YOU LOOKING HEARTFILIA! I'VE STILL GOT MORE TO TALK TO YOU!"

Sheesh! Somebody just throw her at the seagulls please?

Gray quickly checked his watch and cleared his throat. "I have a meeting soon...so if you'll please excuse me."

Miss A glanced at him and nodded.

"Only this time Fullbuster. Go ahead."

I checked the clock and groaned. 10 minutes before I had to meet my friends. I was so doomed.

20 minutes passed and I was getting pretty impatient.

"All right Heartfilia. You may go now."

FINALLY! I raced out of the classroom and headed home. Man, lets hope Natsu gave a good explanation about me.

~.~.~.~.~

**xXCelestialHimeXx** joined the game

I was finally back to this game. I was so excited I couldn't even blink.

My avatar appeared in the spot in front of the Cherry Blossom tree and headed towards the hut right behind it.

I was proud of my avatar so much. She was a Celestial mage with silky blonde hair with blue cape over her and several of celestial keys on her skirt. I was used to this game so much I wanted to either live in that world.

My avatar ran inside the hut and met the other 4 companions she was with.

**Salamander23:** You made it!

**TiTaNiA:** Dude, you're late. Well, thats fine. Detention, huh? Sucks

**xXCelestialHimeXx**: I know... *Sighs* Anyways... where were we?

Salamander23 was Natsu's elemental elf avatar. He had shaggy pink hair like his and the outfit mainly consisted of a black waistcoat with gold trimmings over his chest with no undershirt, white knee-length trousers, a thick black wristband on his left wrist, black open-toed sandals and his scarf that he always wears.

**TiTaNiA:** We left off at Grim's castle remember? Trying to defeat that boss.

TiTaNiA was a player we both met online. She was considered one of the top players in Fairy Tail Online and I always looked up to her. Her avatar had the power to requipt armors but normally, she wore a common armor with a blue skirt and black boots.

** Wendy195:** Ah... sorry guys. Mom's calling me for a reason. I'll be back in a minute.

Wendy195 was our last ally to join us. She's only 12 but she's really useful. Her avatar has the power to control wind but for some reason, she's really shy. She generally wears loose fitting or bare-back dresses and sandals with wing designs but what makes her more cuter are those blue pig tails.

******xXCelestialHimeXx**: Oh...all right. We'll see you soon Wendy.**  
**

**TiTaNiA:** See ya Wendy.

**Salamander23:** Hurry later on.

**Wendy195 has logged off**

**********xXCelestialHimeXx**: Oiii. IceAvender7. I can see your Avatar. You even on?**  
**

IceAvenger7. His was the most unique one. For some reason... his avatar liked to strip his shirt off. Anyways, IceAvenger25 had the power to use ice and I actually admired his personality.

**IceAvenger7:** Oh sorry guys. I was making a milkshake.

**Salamander23:** Oh really? Thats funny.

**IceAvenger7:** What?

**Salamander23:** Nvm

**TiTaNiA:** Anyways. We've got so much work to finish. We'll have to split to two teams. One team will go to the store and get more supplies while the others will go for the treasure.

**Salamander23:** Dibs on treasure

**TiTaNiA:** No, you already went there last time. Give the others a chance. You'll go to the store with me and thats that.

**Salamander23:** Awwww. No way!

I couldn't help but laugh. Salamander23 and TiTaNiA always fought together.

**IceAvenger7:** So...I'm with xXCelestialHimeXx right? All right then. Lets go.

I followed IceAvenger7 behind as he kept on walking.

**IceAvenger7:** Am I walking too fast?

******xXCelestialHimeXx**: Um...Not really

Things were a bit awkward... I mean, it was my first time being with IceAvenger7 alone. I decided to lighten things up.

******xXCelestialHimeXx**: So er...where do you live?

**IceAvenger7:** In reality? I er...

******xXCelestialHimeXx**: You don't have to say it. I was just curious

**IceAvenger7:** I live in Magnolia if that helps you. **  
**

******xXCelestialHimeXx**: Seriously? No way. Me too!

I couldn't believe my eyes. IceAvenger7 was closer than I thought he would be.

******xXCelestialHimeXx**: Wanna exchange numbers?

**IceAvenger7:** You do realize it's dangerous for people who never met to exchange numbers.

******xXCelestialHimeXx**: Oh right... Oh well...You don't seem dangerous... I mean, we're comrades, right?

**IceAvenger7:** ...

******xXCelestialHimeXx**: Don't force yourself geez. I'm just asking so we can text each other when we have trouble with this MMORPG.

**IceAvenger7:** All right then, I'll send it to you by PM

~.~.~.~.~

I couldn't believe my eyes. I actually got IceAvenger7's number.

I had so much I was curious about him.

His appearance, personality, where he lives, school...gah. Why was I getting so excited?

Was this a coincidence he lived in Magnolia?

**IceAvenger7:** Oii Hime! You even there? I'm dying here from the orcs.

******xXCelestialHimeXx**: So...Sorry. I was...calling my friend.

**IceAvenger7:** Very interesting. We even live in the same town.

******xXCelestialHimeXx**: Yeah... I was kind of suprised too..

After a few minutes of fighting the orcs, we finally managed to get the treasure.

******xXCelestialHimeXx**: Yay! We made it. Titania will be so proud of us. We're a great team.

**IceAvenger7**: Great work. *Thumbs up*

"LUCY? SHUT THAT WRECKED COMPUTER AND GO TO SLEEP. YOU'VE BEEN ON ON THERE FOR HOURS!"

******xXCelestialHimeXx**: Sorry...gtg sleep now. Can you tell the others about our success?

**IceAvenger7**: Sure, leave that to me. I'll see you tmr.

******xXCelestialHimeXx**: Kay, text me what time we have to meet.

******xXCelestialHimeXx** logged out


	2. Chapter 2

**Whoa, 16 reviews? I didn't really expect that much, *Bows* Thank you so much.**

**And sorry it's been such a while I'm uploading a new chapter. I was pretty much out of ideas so I was finding out how I could write my second chapter**

**~.~.~.~.~**

010-3748-3844

IceAvenger7's phone number.

Why was I getting excited over a stranger's number?

Well...first of all, IceAvenger7's avatar is quite hot. Not to mention his looks.

I know what you're going to say.

How stupid.

Anyways, the real truth is probably because of the team we created. I became quite closer to him during those 2 years and it was fun going on missions with him, Natsu and Titania. I always thought how cool it'd be if we actually met in real life...except for Natsu cause he's obviously really close to me in general.

"Oii Lucy."

I looked up at Natsu who had humungous dark circles all over his eyes. Man, wonder what he was up to all up yesterday.

"Lemme guess. Titania wouldn't let go of you from the game." I giggled, giving him a pinch on the cheeks. First break finally started as we met up at the cafeteria as usual.

"Not to mention how glad i am, she's not related to me in general." He groaned, slurping on a strawberry smoothie. "How was your lovely date with IceAvenger7?"

"Shut up."

"Well then, what's with that rare happy expression I see on your ugly face."

~.~.~.~.~

"Seriously? You got hold of Icey's number?"

"Yeah. I kinda asked for it yesterday."

"Sweeeeeet." Natsu grinned, staring at the number on my cell. "Lets blackmail him by sending (N/A) pics.

I gave him a hard stare.

"Fine, I'll shut up. But before that, what are you going to do with his number? Ask him out on a date or something?

"Shut it." I blushed, snatching the phone back. "I really didn't think about that. Talk about the game and stuff?"

Natsu slowly leaned forward towards me and grinned. This always meant something bad. Something really bad...

"Aren't you even curious how he looks like?" He cooed.

Yup, like I said. This guy's head is full of stupidity.

"Well...no...I mean yes, But I can't say directly to him, can I? I mean... it's been just a day I got his number."

"Pffft, I knew you girls are so innocent. Lemme do it for you." He said, snatching the phone from my hands.

Shit! I knew this would happen.

"Natsu!" I screamed, as he jumped out from his seat and bolted out the cafe.

I was sooo ready to kill him.

~.~.~.~.~

_'Hey IceAvenger7. I'm really curious on how you look like. Are you hot? Please message me back as soon as possible. '  
_

I stared at the message Natsu wrote on my phone screen. That idiot even sent that out to him like 5 minutes ago. Argh! What was I going to do? Moreover, what's with that 'Are you hot' quote.

I quickly grabbed my seat at the back and hoped I've got the wrong IceAvenger7's phone number. How will I face him in the game?

"Heartfilia."

Argh! Now what?

I turned around and faced the school rep again. What the hell was he doing in the classroom? My classroom!

"I'm going to have to sit there... if you don't mind" He said, pointing at the desk next to mine. The one that was covered in rubbish because I loved to squeeze in my horrible test papers.

My whole face turned bright red. Why did he have to announce that, sheesh.

"Go ahead." I mumbled after clearing out the trash from the desk. What did he think he was? School prince?

Moreover, what the hell was he doing here?

"As you can see class." Miss A started. "Our school rep have decided to join our class to investigate his project which he has to send to the principal due next week so please make him feel welcomed."

The girls stared at him dreamily as he gave a slight wave.

What was he? A Hollywood star or what?

"Now then, lets move on to Biology, shall we?" Miss A blabbed, taking out a huge textbook in front of her. "So in the human body..."

I slowly glanced at Gray who slowly took out his phone. Well, seemed like he hated Biology just like me, I guess. His icy expression slowly developed into a cute smile which actually looked pretty cute on him as he read a message which someone have sent him.

Filled with curiosity, I leaned over to check what his message read. I mean, how could such a message make the school's cold faced rep burst into a smile?

Before I could get the very peek, my phone vibrated.

Now what?

_Message from IceAvenger7..._

My whole face turned red, I covered my mouth before I could scream.

IceAvenger7 to me:_ 'Well then, if you're that curious, Lets meet in person then.'  
_

This was not happening.

~.~.~.~.~

******xXCelestialHimeXx**: Hey Ice? You're not serious about meeting in person, are you?

**IceAvenger7:** Well, you did say you were curious about my facial appearance, wasn't that?

******xXCelestialHimeXx**: That was an accident. I swear... My friend here sent that to you just to tease me...

I was currently back to the game but the main problem was neither Salamander, Titania or Wendy was here. Just Ice and I...

**IceAvenger7:** So...you're point is?

******xXCelestialHimeXx**: Please don't misunderstand. I just don't want to be looked like a creeper or something.

What the hell was I saying. I couldn't wait to get my hands on that dammit Natsu!

**IceAvenger7:** ...Oh hahaha, no really. What if I say I'm the one?

******xXCelestialHimeXx**: Sorry?

**IceAvenger7:** I'm the one who want to meet you in person.

Calm down Lucy.

Calm down.

OMG! How in the world can I calm down!?

**IceAvenger7:** Guess I'm the creeper now, hm?

******xXCelestialHimeXx**: Sorry... it startled me for a while. You really don't have to make me feel better.

But in my mind, I actually wanted to meet up with him...

~.~.~.~.~

**Please don't try calling IceAvenger7's number. Its a made up number I created myself.**

**And sorry for making this chapter to short. Didn't want to ruin the ending sentence too much.**

**Anyways, I tried my best so hope you enjoy**

******Sorry guys, i accidentally deleted chapter 2 so I had to upload it back if you see it on screen again**


End file.
